Appearances by untransformed Super Sentai characters in Power Rangers
In general, every Sentai Ranger since Zyuranger, save for the main five Dairangers, have appeared in Power Rangers, since the footage of them morphed is what Power Rangers uses for the footage of their characters morphed. However, there are a few instances where the character appears out of their morphed suit, offering American viewers a brief view of the people originally in the suits. This can happen for a variety of reasons: the Sentai Ranger fits a different role the Power Rangers producers need, the Sentai Ranger is just in a shot that the producers want to use and nothing in that shot gives away that they're the ones who are supposed to be the heroes, it's a special episode and the footage is used to reveal Power Rangers' origins as coming from Super Sentai and, very rarely, the Sentai Ranger fulfills their normal role of standing in for their Power Rangers counterpart while they too are untransformed. This last reason is usually due to budget reasons and possibly the understanding that Power Rangers' main audience (young children) won't notice. This use is usually unsuccessful since the Sentai Ranger and Power Ranger in question don't look that much alike out of suit, despite the fact the producers avoid using a clear shot of the Sentai Ranger in question. Happy Birthday, Zack & Green With Evil Part II (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Goushi/MammothRanger (Black MMPR Ranger) appeared in a flashback as a warrior was defeated by Knasty Knight and one of Zordon's soldiers, respectively. The same clip of Goushi fighting Dora Knight (Knasty Knight's counterpart) was used in both cases. Green with Evil Part I (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Burai/DragonRanger stands in for his counterpart Tommy when he (Tommy) rises from the spell that made him Rita's minion. The shot came from The Sixth Hero (The Zyuranger counterpart of Green with Evil Part I) where Burai revives from his hibernation. Although Burai is in darkness in the shot, enough is seen from Burai's silhouette to show that it's not Tommy (different costume and hairstyle for both). Power Rangers Funniest Moments & The Lost Episode Both specials show clips of the Zyurangers as a means to illustrate Power Rangers' origins. *Although he was never a Sentai Ranger, Mysterious Wizard Barza appeared in Power Ranger Punks as a young Zordon, placing Zordon in a unique position of being an original Power Rangers character and having a Super Sentai counterpart. Power Rangers Time Force Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire occasionally stood in for his counterpart Eric Myers. This usually worked as both Naoto and Eric resembled each other. Scent of a Ranger (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) The three main Hurricangers appear briefly on the Ninja Ops computer screen as Fragra appears. The shot was likely used as it used a unique special effect for Fragra's arrival (cheaper to use Hurricanger's shot than make their own) and nothing gives away the fact that they are in fact the Rangers. Lost & Found in Translation (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) This is a special case as it showed a nearly whole episode of Abaranger without even attempting to hide the Abarangers, treating it as a dubbed TV show in Power Rangers Dino Thunder and not as events in Dino Thunder's universe or as an explanation of where Dino Thunder came from. The episode shown is a dubbed Abare Leaguer Bind, with the Dino Rangers occasionally shown offering comments about the episode. *Samuel Pop Aning makes history by being the only non-suit actor to contribute a new performance for both Super Sentai and Power Rangers. He played Bucky Bonds in Abare Leaguer Bind and dubbed himself, with the character renamed Whacker Wilson, for Lost & Found in Translation. Samurai (Power Rangers SPD) In this episode, an alien samurai named Katana comes into the future after coming to Earth in the past and learning to be a samurai from a human samurai. Although technically no Dekarangers appeared in this episode (save for the morphed footage), the samurai is played by Ryuji Sainei (Ban/DekaRed) and is in fact Ban's ancestor in the corresponding Dekaranger episode. There is no similar connection between the samurai and Ban's counterpart Jack Landors. Power Rangers Mystic Force While none of the Magirangers appeared untransformed in Mystic Force itself, an early promo shows a brief clip of Lunagel trapping the Magirangers in the white dimension from Tenderness isn't Needed. Although the Magirangers' coats are clearly visible, there is nothing to suggest that they're not the Mystic Force Rangers except this clip is never used in the corresponding Mystic Force episode and the Mystic Force Rangers never wear anything in any episode that is close to the Magirangers' clothes. Power Rangers Operation Overdrive A behind the scenes special shows the untransformed Boukengers as a means to show where Operation Overdrive came from. Trickster Treat (Power Rangers Super Samurai) In this Halloween special, which has no original footage, a shot of Mako/Shinken Pink singing from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns was used, with Mako standing in for her counterpart Mia, despite the fact that He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother featured Mia singing. Although there is no clear shot of Mako, with the bright concert lighting and no close-ups, the shape of the singer's head/face and her skin tone makes it clear that she is not Mia. *Although he was never a Sentai Ranger like Barza, Juzo Fuwa stood in for his counterpart Deker in his human form a few times in both Samurai and Super Samurai, most notably in Stroke of Fate during the shot where Serrator deflects a blast meant for Deker. This generally works as Juzo and Deker look a lot like each other, with the only giveaway being that Juzo's hair is more unkempt than Deker's slick back hairstyle.